


Starter

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag This, Pokemon Journey, fluffy wooloo, jester gets a wooloo, jester the pokemon trainer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Jester gets the professor to let her have Wooloo as a starter.





	Starter

“Now, which of these three starters will you choose to start you’re Pokemon trainer journey?” the professor asked, smiling towards all four children visiting the lab. He had an extra of all three, for whichever of the four decided to take a second of the three pokemon. 

Jester waited, watching her new friends deliberate over the three starters, while looking out the window. In the grassy open pasture the professor had for the pokemon he studied that enjoyed a more farm sort of lifestyle. At the miltanks and the Tourus, the herd of mareep as they wandered by with a few Rockruff following after. 

She listened faintly as she heard Veth quietly and hesitantly choose the Sobble, Caduceus happily call over the Grookey to attach itself to his arm, and Bren who started calling himself Caleb a week ago quietly go over and let the Scorbunny hop onto his shoulder. 

The Pokemon outside continue to roam, and she knows that the professor is waiting for her choice, that Caduceus stayed behind to wait for her, because they are both going to travel together while Veth and Caleb travel as their own team and left already, but she watches and waits curiously as she saw a Rockruff prancing in front of a white fluffy pokemon she has seen before but never got to touch. 

The Wooloo is adorable, and it stops, framed in the window, and looks at her the same way she looks at it. 

She looked at the professor, “I do love these pokemon so very much, and I don’t want to hurt any of their feelings! But, you know, I think I would like to actually have that cute little Wooloo outside, just out the window!” 

The professor looked at her, then out the window where the Wooloo was still standing, the little Rockruff having stopped walking around it when it realized the Wooloo would not keep moving and was sitting beside it, tail wagging as it looked off towards some far off Mareep. 

“If that is what you choose. It seems to have an interest in you as well. You will need to capture it yourself.” he said finally, handing her a pokeball. 

Jester squealed, took it, and ran out into the pasture, Caduceus walking calmly behind with his Grookey while she stopped beside the little pokemon. 

The Wooloo looked up at her, “Wool wooloo loo!” it said, looking happy as it pressed it’s head against her leg. She held the pokeball down to it, and it pressed it’s head to the ball and went in. It glowed for only a moment before it clicked. 

“I got it!” she called, holding the ball up. 

“Congratulations.” Caduceus said, hand on her shoulder. 

The Rockruff whined, having lost it’s friend, but perked up and ran off to badger a few other Pokemon in the fields. 

Jester smiled, watching it go, and left the professors building with Caduceus to start her pokemon journey with her cute little Wooloo. 


End file.
